warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to New York
Part of the Songfic Series OA is Taylor Swift Written by Red Welcome to New York Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats "Stick close to me," Foxstripe mewed under his breath. I took a few pawsteps closer to the fiery tom, unwilling to let myself be swallowed up by the crowd of cats that surged towards the trees at the front of the clearing. The biggest cat -- the leader, I guessed -- had already gotten himself onto the wide, thick branches of the trees, bobbing slightly in the breeze that came in off of the river. Foxstripe mumbled something to a she-cat to his right and she took off, weaving through the throng. Her white-and-black pelt quickly disappeared amongst the mess of brown, red, and gold. The stars overhead twinkled brightly in the darkness. The moon cast a subtle glow upon the clearing, sending ripples of white light across the pelts of all of the cats assembled. Foxstripe's eyes were brightened, for a moment, by the light of the sky. His glower was unaffected by the work of the moon. Everybody here wanted something more Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before "What is this place?" I asked him, ducking under an outstretched paw as I bounded to keep up with Foxstripe's long strides. He parted the crowd with ease, but the moment his paws left the ground, the throng merged behind him. I was forced to squeeze through the Clan with difficulty, winding my way under bellies and beneath chins. I was on the receiving end of a number of disgruntled glares, but I could hardly pay attention to them as I struggled to keep up with Foxstripe. "This is RiverClan's camp," was his stolid reply. I wove between a couple of squirming cats that seemed far tinier than Foxstripe had ever been. "And you all just live here? In peace?" He nodded. "I...I can't even imagine that. The cats in my neighborhood couldn't even live in harmony, and this is more than there are on my street!" Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me, me Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer Everybody here was someone else before And you can want who you want Boys and boys and girls and girls Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me, me Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Like any great love, it keeps you guessing Like any real love, it's ever-changing Like any true love, it drives you crazy But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat The lights are so bright But they never blind me Welcome to New York New soundtrack It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York The lights are so bright But they never blind me Welcome to New York So bright, they never blind me Welcome to New York Welcome to New York